Come Alive Again
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi didn't know much about the mysterious blonde his father brought home but he knew he wanted to know more. As the blonde lived with them he started to slowly open up to Itachi. What happened to the blonde that made him so quiet? What is the mysterious ability does the blonde have? Itachi didn't know but he was going to find out.
1. Six years old

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Pairing: ItaNaru**_

 _ **Enjoy the new story.**_

* * *

Itachi could remember the day that his father brought the little blonde boy in the house. It was like it was yesterday and it always stuck out in Itachi's mind as one of the weirder things in his life to happen. It was also one of the most unexpected things in his childhood that he wouldn't be able to explain. It all started when he was six years old.

"Itachi get Sasuke and come to the living room," Fugaku said to his son as he held the hand of a blonde boy that was completely filthy but for once his father didn't seem to mind.

"Fugaku where have you… oh my god, Fugaku what? How?" Mikoto asked running up to the two.

Itachi was a smart child he knew this kid meant a lot to his parents.

"Do as I say Itachi go get your brother," Fugaku said ignoring his wife's questions in favor of telling his son what to do.

Itachi ran up the stairs quickly to get his little brother who happened to be two years younger than him. He went straight to the room he shared with his brother.

"Little brother father wants us," Itachi said picking up his glasses from his dresser.

"Okay," Sasuke whispered taking his brother's hand following Itachi out the room and down the stairs.

The moment they got to the living they saw how their mom was fretting over the blonde asking him if he wanted anything or if he wanted to talk. The boy never said a word shaking his head no, no matter what it was.

"Father? Mother?" Itachi called bringing his parent's attention to them.

"Come here, boys," Fugaku said moving himself to sit next to the blonde.

Their mother did the same trying to clean off the boy's face as much as possible. Itachi and Sasuke could say they really didn't know what was going on.

"Boys this is Naruto and he will be staying with us from now on. Under certain circumstances, I have taken guardianship of him and he will be staying with us." Fugaku said to his boys while the blonde clung to him more.

"Why?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Because I said so," Fugaku said not giving his kids a chance to ask why again. "As of right now he isn't willing to talk but give him time and try to help him since he will be staying here," Fugaku said.

The blonde popped his head out of Fugaku's arm for a short second to look at both of the boys across from him only to hide again.

"Naruto let me introduce my boys to you," Fugaku said gently pulling the boy out his arm.

The boy didn't struggle nor did he complain just came out and stared at both boys then glanced at Fugaku.

"My younger one is Sasuke and my older one who is your age is Itachi okay?" Fugaku said pointing them both out getting a nod from Naruto but then he curled back into Fugaku.

Itachi was sincerely curious about the blonde. He didn't understand why the blonde was so attached to his father but he also didn't really understand why the blonde didn't talk.

"Can we go play now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, you may go play now. Naruto will be up there after your mother gives him a bath." Fugaku said.

Fifteen minutes later was a clean blonde boy. Naruto looked up at Fugaku completely fine with staying with the older man.

"Play with Naruto while I set up his room?" Fugaku asked after calling his boys back downstairs.

"Okay father," Itachi answered.

He climbed off the couch with Sasuke only to stare at Naruto and wait for him to follow.

"Are you coming?" Itachi asked when he made eye contact with the blonde.

Naruto shook his head again not wanting to let go of Fugaku.

"Naru go and play with Itachi and Sasuke. I will be right back I promise." Fugaku said.

Naruto nodded and then climbed off the couch only to fall and get back up again quickly. Fugaku couldn't help the small smile that came on his face seeing the blonde.

"Are you okay?" Fugaku asked and Naruto nodded following the other two boys.

When the three boys got into the room Naruto only stood in the doorway and that made Sasuke rather curious about him not really understanding why the blonde was brought here.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Sasuke asked shocking Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto didn't hesitate to tear up and start crying but there was no sound but for some reason, Fugaku ran into the room wondering what was wrong with the child. Itachi really didn't understand what happened or how his father knew the boy was crying.

"What was said?" Fugaku asked glaring at his boys while soothing Naruto holding him in his arms.

"I asked about his parents," Itachi mumbled protecting his brother.

"Don't ask questions about them," Fugaku growled out.

"Fugaku, they don't know anything. You can't blame them." Mikoto said from the doorway approaching the crying blonde then making soothing motions on his back. "Naruto honey they don't know anything I'm sure they didn't want to hurt you," Mikoto said softly.

"Yeah Naruto we didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Itachi said just as soft.

For some reason that got the blonde to stop crying. He rubbed his eyes with his hands and glanced down at the other boys and gave them a nervous smile. Fugaku put him down and Naruto walked up to the other boys with a curious look on his face making Sasuke curious along with him.

"Come on, I will show you my toys," Sasuke said pushing Itachi out the way to grab the blonde's hand breaking Naruto from the eye contact with him and Itachi was making.

As the blonde passed Itachi he grabbed his hand dragging him along with him. Itachi was shocked but let the blonde pull him along.

"Be good boys," Fugaku said and walked out the room.

It was two hours later when Itachi walked out of the room to go find his mother because they were all hungry and the other two were playing quietly. Itachi was sure that his little brother grew close to the blonde. He walked toward the voices of his parents and stopped when he realized they were talking about Naruto.

"Fugaku I am worried about him. He has an attachment issue what are we going to do?" Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto he lost both his parents and he was the only one left I couldn't leave him in that orphanage knowing Minato would have taken our kids if something happened to us. I will just have to work with him." Fugaku said.

"We didn't think this would happen though. He doesn't even talk and you tell me about that ability. What are we going to do if he uses it with our children?" Mikoto asked.

"He isn't harming anyone and he doesn't talk because he is scared to. The gift he has doesn't harm anyone and if it did I would have never brought him here. I care about him Mikoto and I would feel unbelievably guilty sending him away from us where I know he will have a safe home." Fugaku expressed.

Itachi was shocked to hear the conversation. He didn't really know what they were talking about but he realized two things Naruto was extremely special to his father and he had a gift that his mother was scared of. Oh and that Naruto could talk but was scared to talk.

"Mother, we're hungry," Itachi called out acting like he just got there before they started talking again.

"Okay honey I will make you three some snacks," Mikoto said walking to the kitchen.

Itachi took the initiative to go to his father while he had the chance.

"Itachi, make sure to look out for Naruto he isn't like you or Sasuke," Fugaku said to his oldest son.

"Yes father," Itachi said and sat down next to his father. "Father, Can I ask you something?" Itachi asked.

"What is it?" Fugaku asked curious to what his son wanted.

"Why… did you bring Naruto here? I don't have a problem with him here I am just curious." Itachi asked explaining himself quickly after.

"Naruto's parents died and he happened to see everything. I was gone for that week because I was looking for him. He is a special kid and I want you to make sure no one ever tries to hurt him or Sasuke understand?" Fugaku explained.

"Yes father," Itachi said jumping off the couch to run to the stairs back to Naruto and Sasuke.

When he got upstairs again Naruto was reading a book and Sasuke was lying next to him.

Well, at least Itachi assumed he was reading because no words were being said.

"Naruto, do you want to stay in here tonight? My father hasn't finished your room yet so I was wondering if you wanted to stay in here." Itachi asked blushing because he was getting nervous.

Naruto smiled at Itachi getting up and running toward Itachi grabbing the young raven's hands and nodded his head quickly making Itachi smile and the blush stay on his face a little longer.

The two played until they were all told that dinner was ready. Itachi woke Sasuke up and Sasuke was irritated that he slept for a long time and that he was still tired from staying up late the night before. Dinner went by quickly with the family talking and Naruto nodding his head every so often. Naruto happened to sit next to Fugaku and Itachi. But Naruto was close to Fugaku and wouldn't pull away from him if he didn't have to that was something Itachi noticed. After dinner, Mikoto decided that Naruto needed a bath because Naruto was still filthy from whatever he was into before coming to the house. Whatever the substance was didn't want to come off him easily because that was the second shower of the night. Naruto didn't put up a struggle because Fugaku seemed to take him, Itachi and Sasuke went with. They were all quickly cleaned by Fugaku and sent to bed in pajamas. Itachi noticed that his father put Naruto in a set of his pajamas but he thought it might be because Naruto didn't have anything of his own.

Fugaku followed the boys to the room holding Naruto's hand.

"Father he is going to sleep in here with us until he has his room sorted out," Itachi said in a tiny but firm tone that made Fugaku proud.

"That's fine the room should be ready by tomorrow anyway," Fugaku said crouching down by Naruto. "Are you going to be okay with Itachi and Sasuke?" Fugaku asked looking the blonde directly in his eyes and got a nod from him making Fugaku relieved that the blonde was cooperating with him on the first night.

He could honestly say he wasn't sure how it was going to go. Fugaku set up a futon for Naruto so he could be comfortable and tucked them all in. Itachi was shocked by this because their mother was normally the nurturing one and to see their father being it was weird but he was oddly happy about it.

When his father left the room it was completely quiet and it seemed like everyone was okay. About an hour after Itachi fell asleep he heard shuffling and couldn't help but look up to see Naruto still wide awake looking shaken and unsettled. They made brief eye contact for a second before Naruto laid back down. Itachi didn't hear the cry but he could tell Naruto was crying by the way the boy's shoulders shook and felt sad for the boy.

Itachi slowly got off the bed and moved to Naruto lying next to him curling more into the boy only for Naruto to jump up in fright.

"It's okay; I am just going to lie next to you. If you don't want me to I can always go lay back on my bed." Itachi said and started to move back to the bed only to feel Naruto pulling his nightshirt back toward him.

Itachi got back down and laid next to Naruto only to feel the blonde move around a lot to get comfortable before the blonde just gave up and laid on Itachi's arm and curled into Itachi's side only to shock Itachi. The blonde was warm though so Itachi didn't say anything just pulled the blonde into him more.

Itachi could have sworn right before he fell asleep he heard the whisper of a thank you but he thought maybe just maybe he was already dreaming.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Everyone this is a little different then what I usually write so bare with me. Naruto is different and he doesn't talk for a while in this story. This story is also in Itachi's POV. It goes by how old they are and something he experiences with Naruto._**


	2. Eleven years old

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **naruita14: Thank you. :)**_

 ** _lara5170: Thank you :)_**

 ** _TigrezzTail: Yes they are. :)_**

 ** _Ita1412: Thank you, yes it is in the modern world with a supernatural touch. We will get into more of what happened to him later on in the story. And he did watch it happen that's why they couldn't find him for so long. Fugaku is the one that found him so Naruto kind of clings to him so Fugaku knows he can't be like how he would be with his boys because something traumatic happened to Naruto._**

 ** _Mikuqueen: He isn't really shy more like scared to be around other people because he is very open once he doesn't see you as a threat. He is very sensitive to others though._**

 ** _Enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

It was five years since Naruto came to stay with them and he still hasn't said a word but he was closer to everyone in the house. The one thing now was to get him out of the house to actually attend school because Naruto had been homeschooled since he came to the Uchiha residence.

"Naruto you will be fine. If anything, just be happy to be with Itachi in the same class that way you know someone." Fugaku said to the sad blonde.

Fugaku really put himself out there for Naruto to the point where Sasuke and Itachi thought Fugaku was Naruto's father and not their own. They were fine with that though because as they grew up, they knew Naruto needed the man's attention more than they did themselves. Good thing about all this was their mother had free reign to spoil them with things they normally wouldn't get like taking them bowling as Naruto went to therapy with their father, or hiking or just keeping them up on nights when their father was out. They were happy about Naruto getting the help that he needed but neither felt like it was helping because he never seemed better when coming home.

"Yeah, I will be with you Naruto you have nothing to worry about," Itachi said assuring the other eleven-year-old that he would be fine.

The only thing he got from the blonde was a smile and a nod. That made Itachi oddly happy. He has always been fascinated with the blonde since he walked in the door five years ago but this took the cake.

One thing Naruto and Itachi shared was the fact that both learned sign language because Itachi wanted to talk to Naruto without having to read his facial features all the time. It helped a lot for when Naruto was really upset or something needed to be said. Fugaku also learned sign language because he really wanted to know what Naruto was saying when he spoke in sign language.

The only two in the house that didn't learn was Mikoto and Sasuke but Mikoto seemed to understand Naruto for the most part. Sasuke just nodded and followed along. Secretly though Sasuke wanted to learn sign language but couldn't.

They were all were being driven to school. Itachi was in the front seat with Mikoto driving them.

"Naruto you don't have to worry about the other kids. You can try to make friends if you really want to." Mikoto said with a smile.

"Yeah, you can make friends." Sasuke agreed.

"If anyone tries to bother you, you can tell me," Itachi said in sign language.

Itachi really is getting used to talking in sign language that even he is barely speaking out loud. The drive wasn't long and Mikoto said goodbye to all of them.

"Itachi make sure you look out for him. He isn't very comfortable around a lot of people and if there is any incident your father will pull him back out of school and I don't think that's healthy for Naruto." Mikoto said as Sasuke dragged Naruto toward the entrance gesturing where his building was compared to theirs.

"Okay mother," Itachi said giving her a kiss and running after the other two.

It was at least three months into school when Naruto really showed that he didn't like school. He cried and Fugaku didn't know why.

"What's wrong?" Fugaku asked.

Naruto explained how badly he was being treated when Itachi wasn't around and then he stayed home from school. At that time Fugaku decided it would be best to teach him self-defense.

A week later when Itachi and Sasuke went to school they found out who was bullying Naruto and got into a fight. The parents of those kids wanted them expelled but Fugaku wouldn't let that happen.

"Are you going to pay for the psychological damage did to my other boy?" Fugaku snapped at the mother that wanted Itachi and Sasuke to get expelled.

"Where is this other boy?" the mother snapped.

"He has stayed home from school for a week now after he got tortured. He wouldn't tell us who did it because he was scared but it's obvious my boys who never created problems before finding out." Fugaku said.

A minute later Naruto came into the office with Mikoto because the principal wanted to find out if they were the ones bullying Naruto. The moment Naruto came in he wanted to run back out as he did that, he glared at Fugaku giving him a silent conversation of betrayal from that look alone.

Itachi got up quickly and into his field of vision.

"It's okay; father just wants you to say that these kids were the ones that were bullying you." Itachi gestured in sign language.

Naruto looked at Itachi and nodded his head.

"He said they are," Itachi said turning to the adults in the room.

"He could be lying so he doesn't get in trouble." the mother said.

"Hogwash it's clear that he was afraid the moment he came in the room and seen your boy," Fugaku said.

"I have to agree with Mr. Uchiha on this on Mrs. Titi he was scared the moment he came in the office. What do you want us to do about the situation?" the principal asked.

"If my boys get expelled, I want all of them here to get expelled too," Fugaku said.

"How about this, why don't we all get detention and do a minor friendship building exercise with them for a month?" the principal suggested.

Naruto heard the word friend and jumped at the opportunity running to the desk and nodding his head.

"I'm not doing that program with that freak!" the little boy screamed.

Sasuke punched him the gut.

"DEIDARA!" the mother screamed.

"Sasuke," Fugaku said sternly.

"It's either that or your suspended." the principal said.

"He will do it and he will like it." Deidara's mom said.

"Mom," Deidara whined but before he could say anything else Naruto ran up to him with a smile on his face and spelled out friend making Fugaku and Itachi smile.

"He's saying he wants to be your friend," Itachi said with a smile.

Deidara looked at the bright smile that he never seen on the blonde before and thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

It was a week later that they were all in detention together in their little program. Two of the kids that picked on Naruto left the school because they didn't want to participate in the program. While two of them Deidara and a named Sasori were both there. The two were already close friends despite how much the two argued with each other

"You can hear right?" Deidara asked and got a nod from Naruto. "Why don't you talk?" Deidara asked.

"Deidara my mother said that's rude to ask," Sasori said as he was doing a puzzle with Sasuke.

Itachi wasn't really in the conversations more like watching them but he was fine with that because Naruto seemed to be gaining friends and that's all he really wanted.

* * *

 ** _Reviews_**

 ** _Deidara and Sasori came into the picture now._**


	3. 13 years old

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Thank you very much. :)**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: He is closer to them and you notice that they all decided to learn sign language that's why Naruto didn't start talking yet. He will make friends.**_

 _ **TigrezzTail: Yeah I actually love sign language. Yeah, they are going to be some of his first friends outside of the Uchiha family.**_

 _ **Mikuqueen: It will and they will become friends.**_

 _ **naruita14: Je vous remercie. :)**_

 _ **Ita1412: Sasuke is the more violent one out of the two brothers. Thank you.**_

 _ **Enjoy everyone.**_

* * *

Itachi noticed the changes in Naruto and himself as he got older and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was starting to hold a flame to Naruto.

"What is wrong with you?" Shisui asked.

Shisui was their cousin that started living with them only a year prior.

"Nothing," Itachi said.

"I heard uncle Fugaku say that Naruto didn't have to go to the therapist anymore," Shisui said making Itachi turn quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"He said it's not needed anymore because Naruto seems to be doing fine," Shisui said.

"I thought father was doing it so Naruto would talk again?" Itachi asked.

"Not that I know of," Shisui said.

Shisui was two years older than the two of them and he still didn't really understand the connection Fugaku had with Naruto. He has been around them and noticed the only person to not have a strong connection to Naruto was himself.

"I am going to go ask," Itachi said getting up from his desk right out his bedroom door.

Itachi noticed that Naruto seemed to be outside more often and playing sports more so. He even hung out with friends even though they didn't speak sign language like him. Itachi found it annoying when Naruto asked to spend time out of the house and sleep at other houses. Itachi didn't really understand the jealous nagging feeling he had and he didn't want to talk about it to anyone either.

"Father," Itachi said as he walked into the living room where Naruto and Fugaku were.

"Yes, Itachi?" Fugaku asked turning to his oldest son.

"Hey Naruto," Itachi said getting a nod from Naruto with a warm smile. "I heard you don't have to go to the therapist anymore so does that mean you can try out for basketball with me?" Itachi asked.

Naruto gave him a big smile that said it all. Naruto signed will he teach him more moves.

"You know I will," Itachi said with a smile.

"Shisui told you I assume?" Fugaku said with a smile.

"Yeah, just now I just wanted to confirm it," Itachi said.

"You can play basketball but if anything happens to tell someone," Fugaku said getting a nod from Naruto and Itachi.

The door to the house suddenly opened with a very angry Sasuke. He didn't say anything to anyone just went upstairs and slammed his bedroom door. Mikoto came into the living shortly after.

"What's wrong with him?" Fugaku asked.

"He had a rough day at school today because of the girls in his class," Mikoto said.

"Fangirls?" Itachi asked.

"Probably, say Itachi why don't you go talk to him and figure it out?" Mikoto asked.

"Okay mother," Itachi said getting up and going back upstairs.

Itachi didn't notice until he got upstairs that Naruto was behind him.

"You want to come?" Itachi asked only to get a nod from Naruto.

They didn't say anything and just walked to Sasuke's room. When they got there, they knocked on his door for Sasuke to open the door with an angry scowl on his face.

"What happened with you?" Itachi asked.

'What's wrong?' Naruto signed.

"Stupid girls in my class they keep clinging to me," Sasuke grumbled.

"That is part of being a good looking Uchiha little cousin," Shisui said standing behind the other two.

"Shut up Shisui no one asked you." Sasuke snapped. "If that is the case why doesn't Itachi have fangirls?" Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, I do they just are scared to come near me," Itachi said.

"Why? What did you do to get that type of response?" Sasuke pleaded.

'It's because I am around,' Naruto signed.

"It's not because of you Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Oh, you understand now?" Itachi said proudly.

"That's because Naruto is teaching me and he bought me a book for sign language," Sasuke said turning his head embarrassed.

'You don't have to be shy,' Naruto signed.

"I'm not shy!" Sasuke screamed.

"You're blushing," Shisui said.

Itachi didn't like this. It was really bothering him and he wasn't really sure why. It's not like the two weren't already close. Itachi's thoughts couldn't go too far before his surroundings kicked back in from someone tapping him.

'Are you okay?' Naruto signed while Shisui and Sasuke argued.

"I am fine," Itachi whispered turning back to his brother. "Now do you want to know how to keep them away from you?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded his head quickly.

"Do you have anyone in your class that is like Deidara?" Itachi asked and Naruto started to laugh quietly.

That is actually the only time you heard a small sound come out his mouth.

"Yeah his name is Kiba Inuzuka," Sasuke said.

"Sit next to him and you shouldn't have any problem," Itachi said.

"Would if he doesn't want me to sit by him?" Sasuke asked.

"Who cares," Itachi said. "Become friends with him," Itachi said.

"For my own personal gain?" Sasuke asked.

'No, you be friends with him if you want to be friends with him. See if he will help you willingly,' Naruto signed.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. I will talk to you guys later I have to do my homework," Sasuke said about to close the door.

Naruto stopped it though before the door could shut making Sasuke look at him.

'I don't go to therapy anymore so I am going to play basketball now,' Naruto said.

"That's good man," Sasuke said patting his shoulder. "We can talk about soccer later too," Sasuke said.

"Soccer?" Itachi asked confused.

"He's learning all the sports to find out which one he likes best," Sasuke said.

Itachi didn't like that Sasuke knew something he didn't and it seemed to read off his face because Naruto moved away and walked to his room really quickly.

"Itachi don't make him uncomfortable," Sasuke said swatting his arm.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You made him uncomfortable," Sasuke said gesturing toward Naruto. "That's why he ran away to his room," Sasuke said.

"Why did he tell you he wanted to learn other sports and not me?" Itachi asked feeling jealous.

"Because he doesn't want to learn the other sports from you because you only play basketball and baseball," Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked again.

"He's meaning that Naruto wants to learn basketball because you play it," Shisui said filling it in for him.

"Oh," Itachi said turning bright red because of two reasons.

"No need to be embarrassed everyone makes mistakes," Shisui said.

"He doesn't want to learn basketball because he's interested, he wants to learn basketball from you because you enjoy it and he wants to hang out with you." Sasuke corrected.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked confused.

"I mean that he likes you," Sasuke said simply shutting the door on the other two Uchiha.

"..." Itachi and Shisui were clueless about what to say.

"So..." Shisui started only to look at the bright blush on Itachi's face making Itachi run to his room.

Shisui was now confused in the hallway by himself. It was going to be a long night in the Uchiha household with all the kids in their rooms.

Itachi studied for at least an hour more until he got hungry and the top floor was so quiet.

"Kakashi I understand but he is already adjusted here what would be the point in taking him now?" Fugaku asked over the phone as Itachi went down the stairs.

He spotted Naruto at the bottom and was about to walk back up but the conversation his father was having piqued his interest.

"Naruto is already adjusted here and you taking him away now isn't fair to him or to us who he has gotten used to," Fugaku said.

Itachi ran down the stairs next to Naruto to see that tears were going down his face.

'What's going on?' Itachi signed.

'This man yesterday said that my dad was his teacher and he was meant to take care of me if something happened.' Naruto signed quickly that Itachi didn't understand.

'Wait what? I didn't understand. Too fast,' Itachi signed back.

Naruto looked frustrated, "He wants to take me away," Naruto said but his lips didn't move.

"Naruto..." Itachi said shocked.

'He wants to take me away,' Naruto signed.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I can speak in your head, I have telepathy," Naruto said in his head.

'Who knows?' Itachi asked.

'Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku,' Naruto signed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked hurt.

'I was scared,' Naruto signed.

'Why?' Itachi signed.

'Because I didn't want you to think I was a freak,' Naruto signed.

"I wouldn't think that way about you," Itachi said softly.

"Kakashi you're not understanding," Fugaku said sighing into his hands. "Minato wanted him with someone who understands him and sorry to say this but after years of being with me how do you expect him to go with you?" Fugaku demanded.

"Do you want to go with him?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto shook his head violently saying no.

"Give me a minute," Itachi said standing up.

Naruto tried to get his arm but instead was dragged to the living room by Itachi.

"Father," Itachi stated sternly.

"What is it Itachi? Hang on Kakashi," Fugaku said putting his phone down.

"Naruto doesn't want to go with this Kakashi man he wants to stay here with us. Don't let him take Naruto away," Itachi stated clearly.

Fugaku couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. It was sweet and Fugaku thought it was nice of his oldest son to be that considerate. Fugaku pulled the phone back to his ear.

"You heard that Kakashi Naruto wants to stay with us and since he is thirteen, he can legally choose where he wants to stay. Plus, my boys won't let him go without a fight." Fugaku said ruffling Naruto's hair with a fond smile. "Not only that but Naruto isn't going to accept going with anyone else," Fugaku said making Naruto grin.

Itachi heard the yelling get louder on the phone and started to pull Naruto away.

"I don't care what Minato wants at the moment. I care about the welfare and care for Naruto." Fugaku snapped pulling away from the boys.

Itachi smiled at Naruto.

"My father isn't going to let you go," Itachi smiled dragging Naruto back upstairs.

'Where are we going?' Naruto signed.

"Outside to play basketball," Itachi said as they went up the stairs.

It was a sweet bond the two had and Itachi didn't know what his feelings would be later on in the future but at the moment he was happy that Naruto was even around. It was going to get a lot different from here on out.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Now his power is out. The telepathy that Naruto has is that he can speak into other people's heads if he wanted to but he has to have some type of link to them. Just to let everyone know he does know how to talk but chooses not to. He will soon though._**


End file.
